


Better Day Than He Thought

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Britin - Freeform, Candy, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Dancing, Fix-It, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Romance, Season/Series 03, Slow Dancing, Smut, Sweet, Top Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: It's better of a day than Justin thought Valentine's would be. He had planned on ignoring it altogether especially when he knew Brian hated romance.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Better Day Than He Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> I wrote this in two hours after listening to music and being stuck for days on something good.

Justin wasn't sure what to think when he opened his bag finding a CD inside of it. The words Play Me written out on a sticky note, but he put the thing in. He had been trying to finish up a few things, but he was tired and exhausted too. It was more exhaustion from over thinking stuff. The song started playing and it made him smile. He knew who had made him the CD once Save The Last Dance For Me started playing. A second after the words started filling the loft two arms were wrapping around him as well. He leaned back into Brian's arms letting out a content sigh of happiness. He didn't dare say a word because it might stop. After all today was a special day to most, but if it was said out loud it would ruin the moment he was sure. 

Brian started moving them keeping his arms around Justin's waist. He wasn't going to admit he had done it out loud. However, he might have made the CD for Justin. It didn't only have this song on it. There were ten others with this one repeating twice more. Some might think thirteen was unlucky, but it was one of Justin's favorite numbers. After a moment he turned Justin around before he started spinning him around. He knew the moves from prom night since he had played that memory over in his head countless times. 

Justin smiled holding onto Brian's hand before he was dipped down with his leg coming up. When he was right side up again he found his self once again spinning out before Brian pulled him back. They danced close after that their faces so close they were almost touching. Justin felt wonderful at the moment not tired like he had been. He had been worried most of today that he might do something to mess it up. After all it was a holiday that celebrated couples and they weren't one; at least to Brian. Then again he had made him a mix CD which was definitely something one did when in love. At least that was what he had been told and read about. 

The song ended turning into a slower one. Justin thought they weren't going to dance anymore, but Brian pulled him closer. He felt Brian's arms go around his waist even more holding him close. Justin let his head rest against Brian's shoulder moving around the floor. He really wanted to cry right now, but knew that would send Brian running. It had been a while since they had done something like this. He'd started thinking that Brian didn't want him around, but then he did something this sweet making him remember how much he was loved. 

He had a chance to leave more than once, he'd almost strayed feeling beyond lost. He'd stayed though because in all the days he felt lost like he wasn't cared for; he got moments like these. To some it wasn't worth staying, but it had been to him. He'd been trying to stay afloat, but leading up to today he felt he was going to sink. He had gone out with Daphne days before getting so smashed he'd gotten sick. He wasn't even sure what all he told her either since it was kind of a blur. He'd been tired of feeling like a yo-yo and needed someone to talk to. He'd never dare talk to anyone inside Brian's circle of friends. They didn't know how to not judge or rat him out. 

It wasn't anything that big, but Brian could tell Justin liked it. He'd thought about ignoring today, but he'd kept remembering what Daphne had told him. She was there at prom too, she knew how in love with Justin he was. He could hide it like a scared person all he wanted, but she'd been there. She saw the love in his eyes, in his heart for Justin. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember how great they were together; she did. He couldn't lock away that kind of love and think that it would stay buried. She had been right even if he hated being vulnerable. 

There was also the other stuff she had told him. She hadn't broken the best friend code before, but she had this time. Justin's mental state was more important this time. Justin would forgive her, but she couldn't forgive herself if something happened. He hadn't even noticed it until she brought it up. She had walked into his office telling him he had to listen for once in his life when it came to something that mattered. He'd known that Justin had been distant, but he hadn't wanted to deal with it. He had been being an asshole hoping that he could protect his own heart. He now knew that he couldn't keep doing what he had been. He would end up destroying both of them if he did so. Right now was the first time in a good while he'd seen a smile on Justin's face. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The second song ended going into a new one, but Brian pulled back. He looked into Justin's eyes seeing a loving look, looking back at him. He felt like he was going to be swallowed up and it was definitely scary. He brought his hand up cupping Justin's face moving his thumb over his cheek. It felt like he could see into Justin's soul which wasn't something he ever thought he'd be thinking. He watched him sleep so many times since he'd brought him home. He had to remind his self at times that Justin was only sleeping that he'd wake up. Of course a couple of times he had accidentally woken Justin up with his own nightmares. They both still had them even this long after that perfect night turned tragic. 

Justin was the best thing that had happened to him. His life had sucked if he thought about it until that night when Justin came into it. He'd taken him to the hospital to meet his son, let him hold Gus first too, after he had. There was so much between them and he never wanted to screw it up again. He'd been thinking for days now after what Daphne had told him which had rattled him to the core. He didn't want to wake up one morning had Justin be gone as if he'd never been in his life. She'd promised him if he kept being his normal self then as much as she thought he was the best thing for Justin in the big picture she'd tell him to leave herself. 

He'd made the CD going through countless songs. He'd wanted to pick the right ones that meant something because they had hit something inside of him. He had wanted Justin to hear them too, maybe hear that as well. He wanted to convey how much Justin meant to him. He knew he'd have to finally say the words even if he didn't want to, but thought the CD would be a start. He wanted Justin in his life always.

Looking at Justin his life fell into place. It was like he'd been exactly what he needed even without knowing it. He didn't say it out loud, but he loved Justin. He got to love him every day and he never wanted that to change. He always would pick Justin before he would anyone else. He could swear that his heart had tied itself to Justin's the moment he saw him. Justin hadn't let go of him, but his heart hadn't of his either. Even when he had tried to push him away, it wasn't happening. Justin was the best thing that was going to happen to him besides Gus. He wanted him to know he'd always pick him, no matter what life tossed at them he'd choose to be with him. 

He'd found what was his and tossing it away wasn't going to be the answer to anything. Waking up with Justin beside of him every morning, going to sleep next to him at night; was perfect. If Justin called out his name he always had this moment where he felt so happy knowing that it was Justin. No matter what might be in the future he'd take care of him. He wasn't going to let him go or turn his back again. He never wanted Justin to think he wasn't loved or cared for, but his damn pride or ego had been getting in the way. He'd stayed every night in the hospital while he'd been recovering. He'd slept in the chair knowing that if he woke up panicked Justin would be close by. He'd never gone in, but he had watched him sleep wishing he could go in. He had let his guilt get the better of him even when Justin had come looking for him. It had taken time to let that go. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I love you, I'm sorry I've been too scared to tell you that. I'm terrified of losing you. I almost did once, I couldn't take it if I actually had to watch you die." Brian said finally getting the words out he'd been attempting to say all day. "I thought if I put distance you'd be safer, but its not what I really want. I watched you every night at the hospital hoping that you'd forgive me for what I did to you. Until you pulled that scarf off of me, beside showering, it was on me. I needed it to remind myself what loving someone caused." 

Justin wasn't expecting the words to come out. He hadn't known what Brian was going to do, but confessing to what he'd wanted to hear for ages wasn't it. It also worried him that Brian felt it was still his fault what had happened at prom. He closed the short distance between them kissing Brian. He put everything into the kiss that he felt because he loved the man in front of him. Brian was his entire world even if some might think it was crazy. He'd brought him back from misery even if he'd caused some, it wasn't as much as he'd caused his self worrying. He'd been worried he might not be wanted lately. He didn't pull back until they were in need of air. 

"I love you too. I'm scared you're going to want me to leave one day for good. It hurts so much some times how much I love you. I can't exactly repay you for all you've done for me. Loving me didn't get me hurt. A selfish asshole hurt me because he couldn't take that we get to be happy and he's not." Justin said keeping Brian close. 

"I don't want you to leave, Sunshine. I want you to stay right here always." Brian replied resting his head against Justin's. "In case you didn't know my hearts yours, I'm nuts about you and I can't live without you in my life." He might as well spill his guts now at how much he felt for Justin. He might hadn't said it until now, but it was the truth.

"Excuse the allergies, there must be some dust around." Justin said because he couldn't keep the tears from falling. 

Every thing he'd been told he never would hear was coming from Brian. There was no way he could stop the part of him that had been longing to hear them from being happy right now. He'd stalked Brian so they both knew he was just as crazy about him. He had been scared so many times in the hospital that he wouldn't be wanted months back. He looked at Brian before moving in kissing him again. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian walked them towards the bedroom stripping their clothes away as they went. He laid Justin back on the bed looking down at the man he loved. He didn't want to fuck him senseless right now. He wanted to take his time enjoying each other's bodies. He kissed every place that he could reach on Justin before he moved down. He smiled hearing the moans coming from Justin as he made a trail of kisses and nips along his body. He pulled at the nipple ring getting a whimper from Justin. 

Justin pleaded with him not to stop, which there was no chance of that. He took hold of Justin's cock taking him into his mouth. He licked and sucked at the head of his cock getting the pre-cum. He traced the vein that ran down Justin's cock before going back up taking him all the way into his mouth. He took him down until he had to swallow all of Justin's length. The sounds coming from Justin was music to his ears. He was taking him apart slowly wanting it to last as long as possible. 

It didn't take much longer and Brian knew he was ready. He pulled back getting the lube and condom. Instead of opening Justin up though he locked eyes with him before he started working on his ass. He needed Justin inside of him, he trusted him more than he did anyone in this world. He wanted Justin to know exactly how much since words couldn't really convey it. Even if he had said he loved Justin and he could tell that it was understood. He bit back the moan adding a second finger. He had let Justin in once before because he trusted him. It had been a while, but right now he thought they both needed this. 

Justin moved so he was kneeling in front of Brian bringing their mouths together. He had asked once before for this without words. He hadn't thought he'd get a second chance, but this time Brian initiated it. He had wanted to give Brian something in return for all he'd done for him. He moved his hand up and down Brian's cock getting moans as he twisted his hand. They didn't have to say anything as he watched Brian roll the condom down his cock adding lube. Words weren't needed right now, but he kissed him again before moving so he was above Brian. He wanted to look him in the eyes while he entered him. The last time they had only glanced into each other's eyes before he'd filled Brian from behind. He'd seen the trust that morning, but now he wanted to keep seeing it. 

It was clear that nothing had been inside of Brian besides him as Justin started pushing into him. He kept stopping letting Brian adjust. Justin didn't take his eyes off of Brian as he sank in finally bottoming out. Their combined moans being the only thing besides the music that was still going. He stayed still constantly kissing somewhere on Brian's body that he could reach. 

Once he was sure that Brian was ready he pulled back going slow. He couldn't bring his self to go any faster. He wanted to relish in this moment not knowing when he might get the chance again. They moved together building up to a slow burning orgasm. Brian was sure he was going to die before they reached their peak. Every thrust Justin made he hit against his prostate causing him to moan. Except for the other time with Justin he hadn't let anyone this far into him. He'd never let anyone this far into his heart though. 

Justin moved his hand to Brian's face as he rocked into him. It was perfect right now in this moment. He felt his orgasm a second before he heard the signs of Brian's release. He felt the ropes hit against their bodies as he continued moving. He didn't bother speeding up the pace. He'd spend the rest of his life showing Brian how much he loved him. Even if today was his last, it would be the best one. He got to know that he was loved by simple words that meant a lot, this though meant even more.

Brian pulled Justin down claiming his mouth tangling his legs with Justin's as their orgasms tapered off. He was happy right now, more than he had been in a long time. If he died right now he'd go out a happy man. He didn't want to though, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Justin. He wanted to show Justin the world and give it to him because he deserved it. All the hell they'd been through he figured life had to be better for them. 

"Thank you, this is better than any chocolates or stupid flowers." Justin said once they pulled back from the kiss. "You always know how to make me happy." He smiled one of his bright smiles.

"I might have gotten you a box of those, but flowers weren't happening. You'd sneeze yourself to death. There is also the chance of allergies actually acting up too. No way I could risk that when I just confessed I love you." Brian answered with his own smile. "Tomorrow instead of the baths we could go to that movie you want to see." He offered. 

Justin grinned. "Or we could do a double and see that western thing you like as well. I might not be into the guns, but they get you hard. Last time you fucked me into the bed so hard I forgot my name for a moment." He said licking his lips.

"It's a night out then." Brian said letting out a groan when Justin pulled free of him. 

"Good." Justin added tossing the condom before he took another one from the bowl. "When you're ready we're going again." He was going to take advantage of Brian offering his self up. "While we wait, where did you hide my chocolate? I looked every where for something sweet earlier and found nothing." He asked.

"You didn't check my gym bag, don't worry its empty besides the candy." Brian said letting out a laugh when Justin stood up going towards it. He had known Justin would go rummaging for candy since they had been out. 

Justin got the bag open finding a large box inside bringing a smile to his face before he pulled it out going back to the bed with it. "You're going to get a work out when I fuck you in a little so you're getting some too." He said before pulling the wrapping off of it sitting on the bed. The top came off next and he let out a happy sigh seeing his favorite chocolates. "Open up." 

Brian rolled his eyes, but he opened his mouth letting Justin fed him one of the heart shaped pieces of candy. "Three is my limit, but I wouldn't mind the round and square one." He smiled. 

"We'll get there, but first I get mine next." Justin replied. 

Today had turned out better than it had started. He hoped that the next Valentine's day was just as good if not better. He was going to cherish today though because he'd heard those three words he'd longed for. He would have gone on loving Brian even if he hadn't of said them. He wasn't sure how he could ever stop loving him. He would have found a way to fix their relationship too. That's what they had after all Brian did offer the movies as a place to go instead of their usual haunts.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't seem off. I'm fighting off a cold and wasn't sure how great it was. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.


End file.
